fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Samuel17
Welcome Hi, welcome to Fan-Ball Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Pet Arena page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ludicrine (Talk) 17:31, April 5, 2011 Zoomatt... He's a big enemy. The tournament is apparently lightweight. Sorry. However, Flamey would make a good bomber... LD - Mailbox, Pet Store (I started this!), Parade help, and Resistance 02:53, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Done! I made a sketchy version. Tell me what do you think, cause I was in a rush. 14:19, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Speedos/Sky Kawks I've updated my list with better evidence. See if the updated version convinces you. ಠ_ಠ Waddle D33 (Talk • ) 18:55, April 20, 2011 (UTC) HEY! Zoomatt is about to fight Eclarious! You gotta be there to direct him! DMSwordsmaster- Al la fin to the max 21:04, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Annual is also up against Freo RIGHT NOW! ZX (Talk) 21:05, April 21, 2011 (UTC) NOW ANNUAL IS AGAINST ORLANDO! GET THERE! BLAAAAAAH! DMSwordsmaster- Al la fin to the max 23:50, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Make your move You said you were here...lets go. DMSwordsmaster- Al la fin to the max 00:37, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Next move, plz. I hope you get the general idea on what to do about this situation...It involves impalement with a giant arrow. :D DMSwordsmaster- Al la fin to the max 00:56, April 24, 2011 (UTC) WAITING. DMSwordsmaster- Al la fin to the max 01:29, April 24, 2011 (UTC) News . Do you want one of this pets?User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 15:55, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Wut? I view a Rex, Ceberus Tree and Orlando fusion!Called Jellyberus!User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 22:01, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Battle! Go make your battle with Klory!Pet School have a battle!User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 22:04, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Fan boons The fan boon system has been started. If you want s then post pixel art at the 'Fan Boon Center' page, Win at the arena, Give a pet to the adoptation center, Win at the lottery, Etc. You will get 35 at the start of each month. With s you can buy pets, breed pets, paint pets, give your pets to the pet school, cure your pets at the hospital. Please note that, this is an advertising message. From: owner, ~TFMaster~ Talk Page 12:10, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Grades for Classes Orientation- Grade:F''' Reason:Your pet(s) did not show up, therefore they got an F for truancy. Your Pet's Teacher, Lazzy teh Grape, A.K.A. Lazro 22:08, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Renaming request. Done. I have renamed Ruby (the scorpion) to Rune. Now Ruby (the wrecker) is officialy in your pack now. I hope you're happy and rename my Ruby (the scorpion) to Rune. 21:23, May 13, 2011 (UTC) WARNING. You have 1 day to re-start editing on the FB wiki to let us know you're here. If you fail to do so, ALL your pets will be confiscated. DMSwordsmaster Talk 14:11, May 20, 2011 (UTC) I'm considering lowering the limit time to a week. All I gotta do is get LD's permission. DMSwordsmaster Talk 23:53, May 20, 2011 (UTC) :WAT? Please come back to the wiki in time please come back to the wiki in time .C LDXD=D- Paladin of Hatred 23:54, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Lets be clear. If you think you will be off the wiki for a few days, tell someone or post it on your profile BEFOREHAND. That way, we can see that you will come back. DMSwordsmaster Talk 21:41, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Yeller. Semiannual. Arena. NOW. Bring your brains. Where doing this bro. Where making this HAPEN. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 16:11, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Titan and Romas.... ....you haven't forgotten them there, right? 03:45, July 16, 2011 (UTC) No Worries. Most likely, if you come back after getting your computer back, you will get all of your pets. Unless someone else has adopted them. (Which may not be likely.) However, the pet will decide who it wants to go with. (While you were gone, they are tooken care of by an admin) If it wants to go with you, it does. If not, it stays under the admin's ownership. FOREVER. (We flip a coin to decide who it goes with) So yeah. Not much to worry about. DMSwordsmaster Talk 17:28, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Hello! Thank you for choosing the Pit Stop. Your pet, '''Earth, has been upgraded. You may now claim her at the station. The following upgrades were made: *'Water Turbine' Thank you, and have a wonderful day. If you are unhappy with the changes, they can be undone and you will get a free paint job as consolation. PTSTEO- Pit Stop Executive Office Thank you for choosing the Pit Stop. Your pet, Zoomatt, has been upgraded. You may now claim him at the station. The following upgrades were made: *'Ice Turbine' Thank you, and have a wonderful day. If you are unhappy with the changes, they can be undone and you will get a free paint job as consolation. PTSTEO- Pit Stop Executive Office NITPICK. Wowza, ur pets are so OVERPOWERED. I is jealous. 03:03, August 9, 2011 (UTC) What do you mean? SPEAK PLAIN ENGLISH! Samuel17 13:07, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Strike. You got him. ~They wait for the one who can break a spirit without harming the flesh~ Happy Gel day, LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 02:36, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Notice You have three (3) self-created pets and have not mentioned the original whereabouts of them. Either state the type of Pet Creation Studio that you own, or show us that you have a pet catching license. PTCT - Pet Catching and Distributing Association of the SR Universe Re:Adminship "request" First off, your "request" for adminship was definitely better than TFM's. Regarding administrators in general, I feel that users should only be promoted to administrators if there are not enough at the present time to perform the three main actions that administrators do: banning people, deleting and protecting pages. Also, I feel that administrators should have been on the wiki long enough to know the wiki's policies (you have), have some experience with source code (I think you have), and know important links that do not necessarily pertain to normal users, and that most Oasis users apparently do not know about (page history, Whatlinkshere, and of course Special:SpecialPages). Since there are five admins on this wiki, I think that is more than sufficient. However, circumstances can change... the wiki might vote on LD as the new bureaucrat, HGD might pull a ZoshiX on us, etc. etc. so the admins active today might not be active in a month or so. So basically, improve on your knowledge of source code. Don't start making templates overnight, but just become familiar with it. Also learn the aforementioned links above, keep on editing, and continue working hard. It's a slower path to adminship, but it's the surest and most rewarding method, as corny as that sounds. That's how I got adminship on half of my wikis. Waddle D33 Talk ಠ_ಠ 01:41, August 23, 2011 (UTC) ...I could not resist. I ended up making a Marx Soul pet. And now I feel like making a Kirby Boss set. Wanna help? LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 20:50, August 24, 2011 (UTC) I BETTER BE IN IT. DMSwordsmaster Talk 20:52, August 24, 2011 (UTC) :Muh? Oh, heck yeah. I'm going to do Final Bosses first. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 20:56, August 24, 2011 (UTC) :I suppose I could help. I could make a mid-boss or two. DMSwordsmaster Talk 21:03, August 24, 2011 (UTC) :So you too you thinked about an Marx Soul pet!? Mee too i was thinking about it (as well as the normal evil Marx). Oh and i can't really help, sorry, but i know a lot of bosses and mid-bosses, so i can help you. P.S: Marx Soul's scream when he gets defeated really makes me jumped the first time. NOW EVERYTIME I BEAT HIM I LOWER THE VOLUME! Samuel17 22:07, August 24, 2011 (UTC) :Correction: I may help you a little bit. But not so much. :P.S: GOD, i'm pissed off by Marx Soul's scream. Samuel17 22:15, August 24, 2011 (UTC) *Chef Kawasaki *Bonkers *Bugzzy *Poppy Bro. Sr (done) *Mr. Frosty *Iron Mam *Jukid *Mr. Tick Tock *Grand Wheelie *Phan Phan *Fire Lion *Kracko Jr. (unknown if he is either a boss or a mid-boss) *Kracko Jr.'s Revenge (same here) Samuel17 22:49, August 24, 2011 (UTC) :...Whatever. Also, here's Poppy Bros Sr- DMSwordsmaster Talk 22:42, August 24, 2011 (UTC) :It's good. But there is the list of Mid-bosses (only ones from Kirby Super Star Ultra): :******* OVERWORK ME WHY DON'T YOU Not doing all of those. DMSwordsmaster Talk 22:51, August 24, 2011 (UTC) :Then remove what you're not doing and do a personal list. Samuel17 22:55, August 24, 2011 (UTC) :I'll do all of the Final Bosses from important games. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 22:57, August 24, 2011 (UTC) :Mmmkay... Samuel17 22:59, August 24, 2011 (UTC) :And also... I got to Marx Soul at midnight while on vacation. And I fought him with terrible judgement, dead silence, no support, one shot death for me, and with stone. DO YOU REALIZE HOW TERRIFIED THE INFAMOUS EAR RAPE SCREAM MADE ME? LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 22:59, August 24, 2011 (UTC) :This happened to me also. ARGH! So you beat him with cheap Stone ability? Me too (I've beaten hiw also with Hammer and Plasma). :P.S: Marx Soul: another reason to not have headphones. IMAGINE IF YOU WERE WEARING HEADPHONES, YOUR EARS WOULD BE COMPLETLY DONE FOR (as well as being COMPLETLY TERRIFIED!)! Samuel17 23:11, August 24, 2011 (UTC) :I beat him with stone three times, once with hammer, and once with crash and just using the attacks he tried. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 23:14, August 24, 2011 (UTC) :I beat him with stone tree times (like you), five-six times with hammer and once with Plasma. I also was in the way of defeating him with Mirror. I just got defeated by the Blue-Pink energy blasts (I've forgot that they can't be guarded and I died... Samuel17 23:25, August 24, 2011 (UTC) :Beat him with Plasma (too many to count) and hammer (about 3 times). I also beat him with no ability. YAY FOR ME. DMSwordsmaster Talk 23:30, August 24, 2011 (UTC) :WOAH!!! I beat him with 4 NEW ABILITIES: Fire, Beam, Jet, Ninja :Here is the list of abilities I used to beat him: :Hammer :Stone :Plasma :Fire :Beam :Jet :Ninja :I'm just stuck with Mirror. I was in the way of defeating him with Mirror one time... ARGH! Oh and my best record is 06:32:77 (done with Hammer). Whats yours? Samuel17 20:08, August 25, 2011 (UTC) :THREE NEW THINGS: defeated him with Bomb, Wheel and no ability! YAY FOR ME ALSO! :List: :Hammer :Stone :Plasma :Fire :Beam :Jet :Ninja :Bomb :Wheel :No ability :Still stuck with Mirror... Samuel17 02:13, August 26, 2011 (UTC) yo. You. Arena. Now. DMSwordsmaster Talk 22:01, September 8, 2011 (UTC) SPAM DELETED Tabuuwhatver has been blocked for spam. GOOD DAY. DMSwordsmaster Talk 21:24, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Yo. All that stupid shit that happened at the Pet Arena? No. Nuke was killed after being eaten and burned alive. Twice. FATALITY. Problem? You know what happens to people who bitch a lot about losing a tournament and spamming everyone's fucking inbox. DMSwordsmaster Talk 17:18, September 17, 2011 (UTC) I didn't expect you to, anyways. Just a simple warning. DMSwordsmaster Talk 20:50, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Yes Also, you forgot your signature. DMSwordsmaster Talk 22:08, October 23, 2011 (UTC) DO YA LIKE CLOWNS? This is Pierrot (♂), a genetically modified Poppy Bros SR. (Think Leorina) He's got more endurance then a normal PBSR, and can use a variety of weapons. And this is a gift to you! DMSwordsmaster Talk 20:19, November 13, 2011 (UTC) If you don't like it, I can just as easily take it back and deny you one. DMSwordsmaster Talk 22:00, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Re: Eelix Could I add him to the Adoption Center? LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 23:37, December 10, 2011 (UTC) CONGRATULATIONS. You are the second person to be blocked for bitching about results in the arena. GOOD DAY TO YOU, FUCK TARD. And no, I won't unblock you. Suffer for 3 days, bitch. DMSwordsmaster Talk 16:51, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Hm. You sure do like those Annual pets. I'm even tempted to make another now... LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 01:54, January 6, 2012 (UTC) As if if wasn't completely obvious. Seriously, its completely obvious the 7 deadly eels are based off the Deadly Sins in the bible. Seriously. And Avarice is another word for Greed, yes. That's the point. ~DMS HEY. What color are your eyes? If you don't answer soon, I'll just make them blue. DMSwordsmaster Talk 23:11, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Nothing to do with Fan-Ball. Starting a Kirby project. Not sure why. Anyway, I'm just setting up information for bosses, attacks, and levels/stages/worlds/whatever you call them and making sprites and such for them. It'll just give me something to work on in my spare time since I signed up for a computer programming class. So anyway, right now I'm trying to think up two new powers. If you could help with that or with some pixel sprite stuff, that'd be great. (This message has been copy-pasta'd to DMS and S17 because they probably might consider helping.) LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 01:47, February 7, 2012 (UTC) :Well, most of the ideas and such are on DMS' talk page, so you can catch up on the stuff there. As of the moment, I'm working on stats more than sprites. If you've got ideas for attacks of the new powers or Mid-boss attack patterns, feel free to interject. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 15:10, February 11, 2012 (UTC) New Class Idea... SPARTAN!!! Samuel17, I was wanting to know if you would help me create a class called the Spartan! It jabs enemies with it's spear. It's link to the image is here on TinyPic. Could you please upload it and tell me the picture name? You don't need to help, and that's fine, but it would be appreciated if you do. Thanks! By the way, I'm going to put up more information about it on my User page and I already sent it to Ludicrine on the ninth, but he hasn't answered yet, so that's why I'm asking you. 04:20, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Thank you very much, Samuel17! 18:05, February 11, 2012 (UTC) LOL. I just realised something... I am older than you. (19 August 2000, 12:03pm) 18:43, February 15, 2012 (UTC) HOLY F/CKING SHIT How the hell did you figure that out?? DMSwordsmaster Talk 10:48, March 1, 2012 (UTC) New Story There will be a new story. Would you like to participate a a main character? Poisonshot ProfileTalk 12:49, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Notices & Question Question:I noticed you have done on Dan-Ball ideas for enemy in existing stages. I would like to know if I can do that as well. Notices: #There a new AC, the Cell Center. #HankGuideDude is back! Poisonshot ProfileTalk 16:45, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Sir It looks like your "bomb" is about to blow up this joint in just 24 hours from now. It is all your fault, unless you can find a professional bomb-diffuser, you're off the hook. But fail to do so, and you might be banned. Good day, or night. 17:36, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Also hey you're back YAAAAAAAAY! LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 20:27, October 5, 2012 (UTC) About Hammers. Would it be acceptable for me to create the image(s) of the hammer for your hammer class? I have a setup in mind. Commandant SixFour Talk 14:30, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Samuel17 (talk) 00:36, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday The title pretty much explains itself. Congratulations on your 12th? year of life. Commandant SixFour Talk 01:31, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Happy birthday! Sorry if I came empty-handed, because I have to go back to school. Have a good day. 05:11, December 17, 2012 (UTC) @Commodore64- I THINK he's either 14 or 15. @Sammy Bammy HALPY BIRFDEY TO YEW DMSwordsmaster Talk 13:09, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Happee beerthday. The promised gift will arrive when I get to switch PCs. Look-a-troopa (talk) 15:22, December 17, 2012 (UTC) : Accelerating Egg (?): This egg can't lose momentum. Be careful not to drop it. It hatches at 1231, midnight (GMT). Look-a-troopa (talk) 20:51, December 17, 2012 (UTC) : It might hatch a bit late or early, depending on when I get internet for my laptop. Look-a-troopa (talk) 21:20, December 30, 2012 (UTC) :: Potato Walker (-): After David's departure, the Potato Orb ordered its minions to create a suit that would support its strength. They didn't quite finish it. Look-a-troopa (talk) 17:41, January 1, 2013 (UTC) ::: It looks like a Cerebrum from Mother 1. DMSwordsmaster Talk 21:53, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Actually, I DID made a present for you, just don't be TOO surprised about it: It is the Disorder's Demihammer, with a fancy passage (or at least, my interpretation about the gods) about it: Also, this hammer is a lot heavier than even the Thorhammer, so it may be suited as a memorabilia item than a weapon. Have a nice day, or night. P.S. Sketches of hammers. Do what you want with them. 20:57, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Thank you guys! I am sooo happy to see that you didin't forget me. Samuel17 (talk) 21:05, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Cool (story bro.) HGD. Wait, it is in order (LV 3-4, 5-6, 7-8?) Samuel17 (talk) 21:52, December 17, 2012 (UTC). : Possibly replaces the first hammer shape (1-2, 3-4, 5-6), but it is more your choice. 22:00, December 17, 2012 (UTC) : I'd like to use hammer #2 for "Mallets" (LV 3-4). Samuel17 (talk) 22:08, December 17, 2012 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OzXO_5e8oO0 BURFDAY YAY LDXD - Paladin of Hatred PHEW I though my FAVORITE admin would let me down but YOU CAME! Samuel17 (talk) 22:19, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday Samuel17:)! Poisonshot ProfileTalk 23:22, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, my only French friend on this wiki! Samuel17 (talk) 00:36, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Commodore 64... I see what you did there. Commandant SixFour Talk 02:08, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Bro are you dead *Poke* LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 04:40, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Arctic Landscape? I have made a landscape for Arctic. Looks somewhat bad, but that what I got: Poisonshot ProfileTalk 10:41, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Actually I was planning on making the landscape myself, but thanks for the suggestion. Also you gave me the idea that there should be ice patches on the landscape. Other then that, it will be quite similar to the snowfields. Samuel17 (talk) 11:25, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Heh Stick Ranger, sadly, might have a end, as the last update indicate. Well at least we know there will be a volcano series. Or a volcano stage. Currently we have Snowfield 9. Poisonshot ProfileTalk 10:17, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Noo why SR and also the dark castle looks a bit too much similar to DMS' castle. Also the new head looks suspiciously similar to the Circle head from us. Oh lawdy, the landscape! Its the same as Hank's Huge Series! ASCENDED FANON X3! Samuel17 (talk) 11:36, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Actually it's Seaside's Landscape. Poisonshot ProfileTalk 11:39, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Oh wait I forgot that this series was very similar to the Seasides. NVM then. Samuel17 (talk) 11:41, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Samukabu Here is your new canon hat-pet. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 19:42, July 15, 2013 (UTC) And then facepalming ensues... Samuel17 (talk) 21:05, July 16, 2013 (UTC) An Ancestor Arrives! Description is mentioned on the image file. Please note that pet ancestry works incredibly differently than it does for other creatures, and that an ancestor will have an intense rivalry with their descendants. Happy Halloween! LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 22:22, October 30, 2013 (UTC) Hey You around? If so, I'm probably gonna start up another stream soon. Yeah, we're gonna keep playing OFF. DMSwordsmaster Talk 00:48, November 13, 2013 (UTC) I CAME PREPARED- BOOM SHAKALAKA HERE COMES THE RAINSTICK. Samawell (♂) has masterful control over weather-based attacks and is immune to Ice, Freeze, and Fire Types. He also is capable of pulling and throwing random minions from Hammerspace still Hammerspace you aren't fooling anyone it's still Hammerspace an undisclosed location, often being those of the Crab Species and of the Asteroid, Comet, or Meteor heads (though the occasional Troll Jelly can be found, though we have no idea why). He can also enter a state of energized power that mimics that of a RYU, being able to deal incredulous combos in his attacks so long as the moves are strictly Physical-type. ' LDXD (Pets • Updates)' 21:41, December 17, 2013 (UTC) Oh cod that's like the epic combination of my charater and my "chat character". Holy cow Ludy that's one great gift you got there. It even has a Smiley head. Thanks a lot. Samuel17 (talk) 22:16, December 17, 2013 (UTC) What happened earlier? Sorry for leaving the chatroom so suddenly, my laptop has been doing these random restarts and I have no control over it. But aside from that, the reason I'd went into the chat was because I'd hoped yoy could elaborate something for me. You see, I've recently been informed about an incident that happened by (Guess who?) one side of the story, but since I wasn't there to see it myself I was hoping that you could tell me more. ' [[User:A, Mori|'Mori']] [[User talk:A, Mori|'Talk Page']] ' 03:25, December 19, 2013 (UTC) :Darn. Did I miss something fun again? ' LDXD (Pets • Updates)' 03:52, December 19, 2013 (UTC) 3DS Yo, I got me internetz fixed on le 3DS. Me friend code is ... A riddle! Huehuehue. 0DGC HIHD IDII. I pray you catch onto the puzzle quickly. If not... W'E'''ll I guess youD' better f'I'''nd ou'T'! DMSwordsmaster Talk 11:04, January 22, 2014 (UTC) Well for mine's, ACGE GF0H FIB0. So yep. 12:38, January 22, 2014 (UTC) I really wish I could catch on to these references. ' [[User:A, Mori|'Mori']] [[User talk:A, Mori|'Talk']] ''' 13:44, January 22, 2014 (UTC)